Think Of Love
by BaekXOrange
Summary: cuma kisah tentang Mark dan Haechan. ff gaje dan ngawur kkkk Mark/Haechan/MarkHyuck/MarkChan/NoMin


**Haechan POV **

"YA! MARK LEE!" aku berteriak kesal pada pria tinggi yang dengan santai mengayuh sepedanya didepan sana, dia lalu berhenti tanpa menoleh berbicara dengan datar

"jangan manja haechan" lalu kembali mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkanku dengan sepeda yang rantainya terlepas "ishh, apa dia tidak punya hati? tega sekali meninggalkanku, keterlaluan! Mark Lee bodoh!" aku terus menggerunum kesal seraya berusaha untuk membenarkan rantai sepedaku, saking kesalnya hingga tanpa sadar aku menangis

"begitu saja kau sudah menangis? gadis cengeng" aku tidak tau jika dia kembali "untuk apa kau kembali? pergi sana" aku berusaha mendorongnya menjauh

"ck, maafkan aku, sini biar aku perbaiki" setelah selesai dia berdiri lalu menepuk kepalaku

"sudah jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek"dia berlalu dengan santai, sangat menyebalkan tapi dengan tidak tau malu pipiku justru terasa panas jantungku berdebar dengan kencang

"jantung sialan" ucapku pelan

"Ya! tunggu aku" dengan tergesa-gesa aku mengayuh sepedaku berusaha untuk mengejar mark yang sudah jauh didepanku.

Aku dan mark sudah berteman sejak kecil, hingga sekarang kami sudah berusia 18 tahun bagiku dia lebih dari sekedar teman biasa, meskipun terkesan cuek dan menyebalkan tapi dia sungguh menjagaku dengan baik, kami tidak sekelas karena otaknya yang pintar tentu dia masuk kedalam kelas unggulan sedangkan aku dengan otak pas-pasan hanya masuk kelas biasa, naik kelas saja sudah untung, disekolah mark cukup dikenal karena dia salah satu siswa berprestasi, aku juga tapi aku dikenal bukan karena prestasi tapi karena aku adalah satu-satunya gadis yg dekat dengan Mark, aku cukup senang dengan gelar itu tapi kadang juga merepotkan banyak gadis disekolah yang berusaha mendekatiku hanya karena seorang Mark.

Sekarang jam istirahat tapi aku tidak bisa pergi ke kantin karena harus menjalani hukuman, tadi malam aku begadang dan ketika kelas Kim seonsaengnim aku ketiduran dan berakhir dengan keliling lapangan, sangat memalukan karena sekarang banyak siswa yang melihat dan mentertawakanku. Hufh ini sungguh melelahkan sekarang ini cuacanya sangat panas dan tenagaku telah habis aku lalu duduk dipinggir lapangan berusaha untuk mengembalikan energiku meskipun itu tidak terlalu membantu.

**Normal**

"lelah?" haechan mendongak keatas terlihat sosok Mark menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin padanya

"maaark" haechan merengek hampir menangis ketika melihat mark datang

"kali ini kenapa lagi hmm? mark duduk disebelah haechan lalu menyeka keringat dikening haechan dengan tissue basah

"aku ketiduran dikelas" cicit haechan pelan "bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak begadang, kau sendiri yang tak menuruti kata-kataku" Mark selesai menyeka keringan haechan lalu membuka tutup botol minuman yang dibawanya lalu menyodorkannya pada haechan

"aku tau, maaf" haechan lalu minum dengan cepat

"ayo cepat kembali kekelasmu, sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir" mark berdiri hendak pergi kembali kekelasnya

"tapi mark, aku lapar" haechan kembali merengek

"hhhh, ini makanlah" Mark menyodorkan sebungkus onigiri tuna pada haechan "terima kasih Mark" Haechan dengan cepat mengecup pipi Mark lalu segera berlari menuju kelasnya, Mark hanya diam menatap Kepergian Haechan, sebenarnya itu adalah kebiasaan yang sering Haechan lakukan sejak kecil, Haechan sangat suka mengecup atau memeluk, Mark juga tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut tapi ketika mereka beranjak dewasa itu sedikit menganggu, apalagi ketika Mark mulai menyukai seorang gadis, dia hanya tidak ingin hal tersebut membuat gadia yang disukainya salah sangka meskipun itu hal yang biasa, Mark lalu berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Ketika Haechan sampai di kelasnya, Jaemin menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir

"apa kau baik-baik sama chan?" tanya Jaemin seraya menatap Haechan

"aku baik Na" Haechan duduk dibangkunya, mengambil buku tulisnya untuk dijadikan kipas

"kau sih suka begadang, kan jadi ngantuk" Jaemin mulai mengomeli Haechan

"aduh Na, sudah cukup Mark saja yang suka mengomeliku, kau jangan ikutan" Haechan menatap Jaemin dengan lesal

"kalau begitu jangan suka membuat masalah chan, dasar kau keras kepala" Jaemin dengan seenaknya mendorong kepala Haechan dengan keras

"Nana! itu sakit!"

"rasakan!" Jaemin menjulurkan lidahnya, huh dasar Jaemin begini-beginikan usia Haechan lebih tua apa dia mau dikutuk?

Melihat Mark sudah kembali, Jeno segera menghampirinya

"hey Mark, Haechan bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya?"

"kudengar dari Nana dia dihukum, apa benar"

"hhhh, itukan memang hal yang biasa"

"hmm itu benar" Jeno hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"oh ya Mark, kau kapan berencana menyatakan perasaanmu pada Haechan" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Jeno membuat Mark terdiam sesaat, sedetik kemudian kepala Jeno sudah jadi tempat pendaratan gulungan buku dari tangan Mark.

**Mark POV**

Haechan, gadis itu bukannya tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku, tidak dia adalah alasanku bertahan selama ini, jika tidak ada dia aku mungkin sudah pergi jauh, keadaan orang tuaku yang memang tidak pernah membaik sejak aku kecil, hingga akhirnya bercerai 1 tahun lalu tapi bukannya membaik malah bertambah buruk dengan Ayahku yang terlilit hutang hingga Ibuku yang menuntut harta dari Ayahku, segalanya bertambah buruk, hanya Haechan yang selama ini membuatku merasa dibutuhkan, gadis itu selalu bergantung padaku, sifatnya yang ceroboh kerap kali membuatku kesal dan lelah tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tetap berada disampingnya, jika ditanya apa aku menyukainya sudah pasti aku menjawab iya hanya saja, terkadang aku berpikir jika aku bukanlah pria yang pantas berada disampingnya, itu sebabnya aku sedang berusaha untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih mandiri hingga ketika nanti aku pergi dia bisa bertahan, tapi ketika dia tertimpa masalah aku tidak bisa menutup mata untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"hhhhh Haechan ku mohon bertahanlah" kututup mataku mencoba untuk tidur.

**Normal**

Hari ini hingga 3 hari kedepan siswa kelas 3 mulai ujian akhir untuk menentukan kelulusan mereka, semua siswa terlihat sibuk menghadapi buku pelajaran terlihat serius belajar termasuk Haechan yang memelototi bukunya seolah dengan begitu semua yang tertulis dalam buku tersebut dapat terserap dalam otaknya

"serius sekali Chan?" Jaemin datang secara mengejutkan

"apa sih Na? mengganggu saja" Haechan menatap kesal pada Jaemin yang senang mengganggunya

"sok serius, memang kau paham dengan apa yang tertulis dalam buku itu Chan?" Jaemin mencibir Haechan

"sayangnya tidak" Haechan tertunduk lesu meletakan buku kembali ke mejanya

"tidak apa Chan, kau tidak sendirian" Jaemin menepuk pelan punggung Haechan berusaha memberi semangat

"kita memang sahabat yang solid Na" kedua pria manis tersebut lalu saling berpelukan, teman sekelas mereka hanya bisa maklum melihat tingkah Haechan dan Jaemin yang ajaib.

Mark mengerjakan ujian dengan lancar tapi pikirannya justru tertuju pada gadis nakal yang juga merupakan tetangganya, apakah Haechan bisa mengerjakan ujian dengan baik? duh, Mark jadi cemas.

sepulang sekolah Mark segera menghpir Haechan yang sudah menunggu didepan gerbang untuk pulang bersama

"Haechan, bagaimana ujianmu" Mark bertanya dengan cepat

"Maaark, bagaimana ini? aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanku" Haechan menatap Mark dengan mata berkaca-kaca siap untuk menangis

"shhh tidak apa-apa, kau akan lulus" Marl segera memeluk Mark dan mengusap kepala gadis yang tingginya hanya sedagunya

"benarkah?" Haechan mendongak menatap Mark penuh harap

"tentu, kita akan lulus bersama" Mark meyakinkan Haechan dan mengusap air mata yang ada dipipi gembil Haechan, jika begini apa Mark yakin dapat meninggalkan Haechan? melihatnya terisak saja Mark tidak tega.

Sepanjang perjalanan di Bus Haechan bersandar pada bahu Mark, sedang pria tersebut hanya membiarkan saja tingkah manja Haechan padanya

"Mark, setelah lulus apa rencanamu?" pertanyaan Haechan tentu mengejutkan bagi Mark

"hmmm entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya"

"kau tidak berencana kuliah? kau kan pintar Mark?"

"aku masih belum yakin" Mark menjawab pelan, keduanya lalu terdiam mencoba berpikir tentang rencana mereka kedepan.

Tak terasa ujian telah berlalu, hari ini adalah pengumuman tentang kelulusan siswa, Haechan berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya, disepanjang koridor kerumunan siswa sudah memenuhi papan pengumuman dia melihat ada Jaemin dan kekasihnya Jeno juga ikut berdesakan dengan siswa lain, Jaemin lalu menoleh pada Haechan dengan segera dia berlari menarik tangan Haechan

"Haechan, ayo ikut melihat pengumuman kelulusan" dalam sekejap tubuh mungil keduanya sudah tenggelam dalam kerumunan, Jeno yang melihat keduanya menyapa dengan senyuman ceria

"Hai Haechan!"

"Hai Jen" Haechan menyapa dengan seadanya

"kau terlihat lesu, ada apa? tanya Jaemin dengan khawatir

"aku hanya sedikit takut"

"jangan khawatir Chan, kita pasti lulus"

mereka lalu melihat pada papan pengumuman dan mencari nama mereka, tanpa sadar Haechan tersenyum melihat nama Mark terpampang pada urutan ketiga 'Mark memang pintar' ucapnya dalam hati

" HAECHAN!" Jaemin lalu berteriak pada Haechan

"ada apa Na?" tanya Haechan panik 'apa aku tidak lulus?' pikirnya

"kita lulus Chan, lihat nama kita berurutan" Jaemin menggenggam tangan Haechan dengan erat lalu beralih pada kekasihnya

"Jeno, aku lulus" Jaemin mulai menangis

"aku tau, selamat ya" Jeno tersenyum tulus lalu memeluk Jaemin dengan sayang, Haechan tersenyum menatap mereka 'kuharap ada Mark' lalu Haechan tersentak pelan

"Jeno? dimana Mark?" Jeno lalu menatapnya heran

"huh? kau tidak tau? bukankah Mark bilang dia akan kuliah di Jepang?"

"apa? Jepang? tapi dia tidak pernah bilang begitu" mata Haechan mulai berair 'apa Mark meninggalkannya?' pikirnya kacau

"ku pikir dia sudah berbicara denganmu" Jeno menatap Haechan ikut bersedih

"dia tidak pernah bilang, kapan dia berangkat?"

"huh? jam 10 pagi ini, sekarang sudah jam 9, seharusnyas dia sudah cek-in" jeno mengecek jam tangannya

"hiks, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke bandara" suara Haechan bergetar menatap Jeno dengan suara memohon

"kebetulan supir keluargaku sudah didepan, kupikir masih sempat untuk mengejar Mark" mereka bertiga segera berangkat menuju bandara, sepanjang perjalanan Haechan hanya menangis sambil berusaha menelpon Mark tapi nomor Mark tidak aktif.

"hiks Mark" suara Haechan bahkan sudah hampir hilang

"sebentar lagi kita sampai Chan, bersabarkah" Jaemin memeluk Haechan dengan erat

setelah sampai mereka lalu berlari mencari Mark, suara pengumuman keberangkatan menuju Jepang terdengar, itu artinya Mark sudah berada dalam pesawat

"hiks MAAARK!!!" Haechan berteriak tanpa peduli mereka akan jadi pusat perhatian orang lain

"Mark..." kaki Haechan mendadak lemas dia lalu terduduk seraya menangis kencang 'mengapa Mark pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku? apa dia sudah tidak peduli padaku?' pikiran Haechan kacau, sampai tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi sosok yang dtangisinya berdiri didepannya

"Haechan" Mark menepuk kepala Haechan pelan, Haechan berpikir dia mulai berhalusinasi tentang Mark

"hey, Haechan mengapa menangis disini?" Mark menangkup dagu Haechan lalu mengangkat wajahnya agar terlihat jelas

"lihah, wajahmu bahkan sampai merah" dia mengusap pelan air mata dipipi Haechan

"Gadis cengeng"

"Mark?" Haechan menatap Mark tidak percaya

"iya ini aku Mark" Mark tersenyum pelan

"benar ini Mark?" Haechan masih tidak mempercayai penglihatanya

"baru beberapa saat kau sudah melupakan wajahku? lalu bagaimana aku bisa pergi darimu humm?"

"hiks Mark!" Haechan segera menghambur dalam pelukan Mark, dan dibalas dengan erat oleh Mark

"Mark, kau tidak boleh pergi. hiks, tidak boleh" Haechan menggeleng kuat dalam pelukan Mark

"memangnya kenapa? bukankah dengan begitu kau bebas?" Mark mengusap rambut Haechan pelan

"tidak boleh! kau milikku tidak boleh pergi kemanapun" Haechan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"milikmu? benarkah?" Haechan lalu mendongak menatap wajah Mark

"kau tidak mau jadi milikku?"

"bukannya tidak mau, aku hanya merasa kurang pantas"

"mengapa begitu?" Haechan mengerenyit heran

"kau tau bagaimana keadaanku Chan, aku tidak pantas berada disampingmu"

"mengapa berbicara begitu? kau tidak sayang padaku? begitukah?" Haechan mulai menangis lagi

"bukan begitu Chan, ak begitu menyayangimu, kau begitu berharga bagiku"

"aku juga sayang Mark"

"kau sudah tau perasaanku jadi berhentilah menangis hum"

"apa kau akan tetap pergi?" Haechan menatap Mark berharap Mark membatalkan kepegiannya

"Haechan, aku harus pergi, ini adalah kesempatan bagiku, dengan begitu aku akan merasa lebih pantas untuk berdampingan denganmu"

"apa lama?"

"aku akan berusaha cepat" Mark tersenyum menatap Haechan

" baiklah, tapi kau harus segera kembali"

"tentu"

"aku akan merindukanmu" Haechan masih belum mau lepas dari pelukan Mark

"aku juga" Mark memeluk Haechan erat

"ehm, maaf mengganggu tapi Mark mengapa kau ada disini bukankah seharusnya kau sudah dalam pesawat?" itu suara Jeno

"oh? ah itu karena pesawat yang akan kutumpangi delay" jelas Mark

"syukurlah, dengan begini kita masih punya waktu bersama" Haechan tersenyum senang

"kau, jangan nakal selama aku tidak ada" Mark mencolek hidung Haechan

"aku tidak janji hehe" Mark hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban dari Haechan

"kemari aku ingin memelukmu" Mark kembali memeluk tubuh Haecha

"aku mencintaimu" bisiknya pelan ditelinga Haechan

"aku juga! sangat!" Haechan tertawa bahagia setelahnya

"sepertinya besok kita bisa makan dengan kenyang Jen" entah kenapa suara Jaemin terdengar meyebalkan ditelinga Haecha"apa maksudmu?" Haechan mulai merasakan firasat buruk"tentu saja pajak jadian hahaha" 'dasar pasangan gila' pikir Haechan Kesal.

\--**END**

hai hai, orange kembali kali ini bawa ff yang cast utamanya Markhyuck, gk tau kenapa lg gemes bgt sm ini couple wkwk

dah ah segitu aj

hope u enjoy


End file.
